Queen's Regnant Info Update
by NickUnknown
Summary: Sorry for my wereid summary, story idea based on OneHighZergling's idea challange. This will be my first attempt at writing a fanfiction. So I'm putting the idea out thier before writing it as well as updates on the story. Please comment, English is not my first language warning. Please comment any mistakes
1. Chapter 1

Hello my name is Nick Unknown and this will be my first attempt on a fanfiction, English is my second language so point out any mistakes found.

Seeing how I'm starting school again I'm posting my idea first before continuing if it's well received I'll try writing the fic but be warned updates may be random.

Story based on OneHighZergling's Asta being the only male with 'magic' idea challenge.

The fanfiction revolves around the idea that only females in the black clover universe are able to store mana. That means that normally only females can have grimoire, but Seeing how I like some of the Male characters in the manga and don't want to change them that much I'm adding a way for males to have magic.

In this world because only half the population can store mana the amount of mana that can be stored is a lot bigger compared to cannon to the point that all female characters go through a similar problem to Noelle where spells go out of central, but multiples by 10 because of this females form a type of contract with males to put their mana levels in a controllable amount, thought the number of contract one has are seen as a statist symbol females can train to control their mana

Female like the ones in the blue rose are famous for not needing contracts to control their magic but must either have low mana levels or have block of most emotions to control their power for example Charlotte Roselei the captain of the blue rose squad

The power of a contract varies between individuals but most are giving the power of a low class citizen like the ones shown in the beginning of the anima, the bigger the trust the more mana the are given

The more powerful their basic magic is. Males are unable to use spells because they lack grimoires. Males can join the magic squads but must if not all stay in the lower rank. There mainly pick up to work as the squares errin boys for the higher ups.

Though most of the captions will be changed to females to want to keep Yami as male. His personality is funny and I don't what to change him that much. The reason he's still a captain is because of the conditions of his contract but that'll be revealed in the story.

I'm also keeping Finral male mainly because I don't want him after Asta and I think this will livin the relationship with his brother Langris hows name will be changed to Langia and is Finral's contract holder but she does it out of family tradition for the female to form their first contract with a sibling. This is done to let the girls have an easier time learning to control their magic.

I'll be changing Yuno to a female to keep the rivalry between them alive and not weaken Yuno in any way. Still debating where I change the name to Yuna or keep it as Yuno since in some places its considered a female name.

As for Asta he will still be unable to use magic even if all the other males cant store mana by them self's Asta has a diffrent problem he will start out alredy with anti magic meaning his body will cant just form a comtract to gain magic his body would just reject the mana. His anti magic at the beginning will just be limited to being harder to hurt with magic then a normal person and not being able to form contracts. Everyone just pushes this off as him being to weak to even except mana from somebody else. This is what starts his training rotation. As well as Yuno being attacked. The five leaf grimoire as a accelerate for his anti magic.

Not sure if I'll make this a harem or not I'll let you decide please comment your choices in the comments. If yes I may have to rate this an M if not I'll be T


	2. Chapter 2

News on Queens Regnant chapter one will be made some time next week after being reviewed by some readers if you want to be a beta reader send me your email me at NickUnknown76

Also some news on the some of the changes to cannon story.

The title of Wizard King will be changed to the manga version of Magic Emperor/Emperess mainly because I feel that this title can be a little bit more gender neutral then Wizard King or Witch Queen al well as have a little joke when the story of the magic Express is revealed (Spoiler for chapter 204)

Also because of keeping Yami male through the story the title of Magic Emperor is not seen as impossible seeing as the Magic Knight squad captains are seen as the closest mages to being the magic Emperor/Emperess but is seen as taboo or highly unlikely.

As for the rating I will be keeping it as rated T but thire will be a Heram for Asta, it will be slightly bigger then the cannon version. As for ships I'll be keeping the original ships from the manga so Asta/Noelle shippers relaxe. If you have any recommendations for ships please comment, this will be a f/m story so no m/m please, at the same time if a character gender has not been confirmed the male characters can be recommended but come up with a genderbent name for them.

All female characters will be kept female to make the story easier for me.

A lot of the first few chapters will stick close to cannon with changes starting after the encounter with the diamond kingdom in the dungeon. Note that both Mars and lotus will be kept male with lotus being a skilled warrior with basic smoke magic and Mars being able to use a grimouar becouse of the diamond Kingdoms experaments.

This story will not be a heram but thire will be a multiple character after Asta he will stay ignorant of thire feeling still choosing to go after Sister Lily

That is all for today and I hope you have me marked as following to catch chapter one of this story.

Till than See you soon


	3. Chapter 3

The first chapter of this story has been posted.

This link will take you thire

s/13374145/1/Queen-s-Regnant-Ch-1


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again NickUnknown here to say that chapter 2 is in the works. it should be out some time next week, this chapter will revolve around the grimoire tower as well as the Astas' ability's and magic you'll have to read chapter two to find out. for those that have been following these updates thank you. for those new to the chapter one has been posted and can be found in my account.

in the events of updates I will try to post updates every week if possible.

News on changes to the story this is going to be a new character added soon in the future chapters... kind of, this character name will be Gula you can try guessing how he'll be and that he does till then comment your ideas.

here are some news on how magic works for boys in this AU. they may not produce mana but can store multiple types of mana at once if they have the contracts. they also have a limitation on how many contracts they hold that differs per person. this means that a male isn't wanted in the magic Knights to work as Knights but they work as support for the Magic Knights, the more storage a man has the more their wanted.

I ask that you please comment on your ideas for the story here and any questions in the on the story itself. thank you for your support


	5. Chapter 5

i would like to apologize to everyone, chapter 2 has been delayed. It's a long chapter and a will take a few days to finish the edits, planning to have it finished by the weekend hopefully, if everything goes good tomorrow.

More news on the next chapter we will be introducing some changes to Astas cannon Antimagic, Comment your guess and wait for chapter 2. As an early warning, Asta will have his Sword, he'll get it in a future chapter most likely chapter 3,


	6. Chapter 6

To the guest, how left me the review because you don't have an account, I'll answer your questions here hopefully you'll read this. This may also answer some questions on chapter 2 for some of you.

First as mentioned before this is not a traditional haram, this story will revive around many girls including a female Yuno who has feelings for Asta but puts their rivalry first. As Asta is in cannon he will be blindsided to their emotions by his devotion to Sister Lili, just with a group of girls instead of the traditional three.

Second, regarding the changes go Astas Anti-Magic, for those worried he will still have his anti sword don't worry but as some of you have noticed or read Asta already had his anti-magic before getting his grimoire. In the beginning, it shows that Asta is strangely resistant to magic, on his own he has some resisters to magic with some mana detection spells being canceled when used on him. The grimoire works to evolve his anti-magic it does so by giving him the effects of his other swords but before he can use them the grimoire gives him an item to use the effects through that he must master to learned to use the other effects on his own. The first one will be his sword but some ability will get other items. He will also gain some new effects, not in cannon.

Finally, Asta will be getting a new ability than in cannon. As he gets better at using his anti-magic he will develop something I'm calling Anti creation magic. His equivalent to creation magic, when he fully masters the item that the Grimoire gave him he will be able to create any item with whatever effect he wants, but he won't figure this out till later chapters.

Also for those wondering who the scavenging vultures are. think of them as mana thieves, that's all I'm saying for now thank you.

See you in chapter 3


	7. Apologies 2

I would like to apanages for the chapter delay last week some collage exams have gotten in the way of finishing chapter three, work on chapter three will continue this weekend and may be posted in the beginning of next week.


	8. Hello, again

Hello, I'm here to apologize for my absence, well writing both schools and life got in the way of completing chapter 3 and because of this I became a little discourage to continue writing. Well I still continuing school, this epademic has opened up a little time to maybe continue this Fanfiction. But before I try anything I would like to here from everyone else if you would like this story to continue. If so please comment.


End file.
